


As Long as You Love Me So

by katayla



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing at CRU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You Love Me So

"It's snowing, Case!"

"Come back to bed, Casey said.

"Let's go outside!" He turned toward her, smile bright. Even after 3 years at CRU, the snow got to him. There was still a California boy in him, enthralled by the sight of white flakes falling from the sky.

"I'm sleeping!"

"Come on!" And he bounded over to the bed and pulled the covers off of her.

"Cappie." She moaned and rubbed her eyes.

He leaned over her, one arm on either side of her body. "Please? Please?"

And she laughed at his pleading expression. "Okay."

"Yay!" He bounced back and watched her get of bed.

Cappie rushed out the door in front of her, putting on his coat as he ran. Casey shook her head. Snow made Cappie even more of a child than he usually was.

When she got outside, she found Cappie alone in front of the house, staring up at the sky.

She reached out and took his hand. Snow shouldn't be that special to her. Not after growing up with it. But it got to her. The night was quiet. Greek Row, for once, completely silent. The ground was barely white, but the flakes flew all around them.

Cappie grinned at her. "Want to go for a walk?"

And even though it was the middle of the nightand not the middle of the night that Cappie called partying time, but the true middle of the night, when even the most wild partier was fast asleepshe nodded.

It was, after all, magic to walk through the snow with Cappie. To feel like they were the only two people in the world.

Or almost the only two.

Evan and Rebecca were walking towards them. She knew when Cappie saw them because, all of a sudden, his grip on her hand grew tighter. _Not tonight_ , she thought. This wasn't the time for any of their feuds.

"Hi!" Rebecca said when they got close enough to talk and Casey was suddenly grateful for Rebecca's ability to give an enthusiastic greeting to anyone, no matter the circumstance. Maybe it came from her politician father, that talent for putting on a smile and ignoring any potential problems.

"Hi," Casey said.

Cappie stood a little behind her and she leaned against him, wanting to let him know it was okay. She wouldn't let this night, this snow, be ruined for him.

"Should've known you'd be out here," Evan said. It was one of those things that could be taken either way. Said in one way, it could mean a fight, but said in another way, said the way Evan did, it meant "I remember when."

I remember when we all walked in the snow together.

I remember when we skipped all our classes freshmen year and made a snowman together.

I remember the All Greek snowball fight.

Cappie must've heard the same note in Evan's voice because he said, "I can't resist a good snowfall."

"Yeah," Evan said. "Well. Enjoy."

And he and Rebecca walked past them.

Cappie stood there for a moment longer. He didnt look behind them, but Casey knew his thoughts followed Rebecca and Evan. Everything had gotten so complicated between the four of them, and, on nights like this, it was hard to remember why.

So, they stood there for a moment longer, caught, not in the past, but in a place where the past didn't matter.


End file.
